All Tied Up
by pottersandponds
Summary: Scorpius and Rose find themselves in a tricky situation when they accidentally put on the other's tie. Sorry for the lame description and the not-punny title, please r&r.


**a/n- this is my first scorose fic, hope you like it! please review:) inspired by a post on tumblr about drarry by scaredpotter**

"Mmmfgf," Rose groans unattractively, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow as sunlight streams through the window of the Heads' dorm. Sometimes she really resents the window, on which she had cast a charm of her own making to wake her up at just the right time as to not be late for class. Scorpius smiles fondly at her, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him gently.

"Time to get up already?" Rose mumbles contentedly as she burrows her head into Scorpius' neck. He eyes pop open as realization dawns on her. _Scorpius' _neck. _Scorpius' neck, in Scorpius' bed, in Scorpius' dorm which most definitely does _not _posses my charmed window. _"Oh shite!" she yells, shaking the now half-asleep Scorpius, "Scor, wake up! We're going to be late!"

She receives a mumbles reply as he again drags her into his neck, "What're you yelling 'bout 'Ro? Go back to sleep…"

"No, Scor! Get off me this instant!" Her reply is muffled by his neck, but, thankfully, he relents, rolling around to lie on his back, hands crossed behind his head and a smug expression on his face,

"What was it you were trying to tell me, love?"

"Charms, Scorpius! CHARMS STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES AND BY MERLIN I WILL _NOT _BE LATE!"

"Well, shit, 'Ro! Why didn't you say something?" He jumps up, quickly followed by Rose as they scramble to dress, "I guess we'll have to skip breakfast today…"

Rose rolls her eyes, "You bloody oaf, all you ever think about is food, isn't it?" She reached into the pocket of her robe and pulls out a chocolate frog that she had stolen from Hugo's dorm earlier. _Damn Ravenclaw never did notice when I took his stuff, _ she thinks, _I thought they were supposed to be smart. _"Here, take this," she tosses it to him and his Seeker reflexes kick in, smirking as he snatches it out of the air. Rose huffs as she grabs her school bag, about to walk out the door.

"Hey, Rose?" he calls, and she turns to find him leaning on his bedpost, a half-eaten chocolate frog in his hand, "I love you!" His voice is smug, but she can't help the small smile that grows on her face.

She strides over to him, placing a small peck on his lips, but backing away before he can grab her waist, "I love you too, you idiot. Now come on," she grabs his hand and pulls him to the door, "We're going to be late for Charms!"

He continues to try to grab her waist as she hauls him out, succeeded only once, which led to small detour involving a spilled inkpot and her sitting on the table where the inkpot was spilled with him in between her legs. They arrive out of their common room laughing, before they realize they are in public and quickly separate, straightening their robes. Scorpius looks around before placing a quick kiss on her lips, "You go first. I'll see you in Charms, yeah?"

She smiles and says goodbye before walking down the corridor, knowing he would follow her a moment later.

Rose jumps into her seat a minute before class starts, her wild curls bouncing as she turns to Albus. "Slept late, sorry I wasn't at breakfast."

"_Rose Weasley _slept in late? _The_ Rose Weasley overslept?" he gasps in mock-suprise, "Dom, did you hear? _Rose_ slept in!"

"Yeah, and she deserves it too! With all the work she's been doing as Head Girl. Leave her alone, Al." Dominique snaps. _Well, _Rose thinks, _she never was a morning person._ Al raises his hands pretending to surrender before turning to Rose.

"Did you see the Quidditch match yester… Hey, are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"

She looks down, puzzled, "What? Absolutely no—oh, _shit_" Rose the room for Scorpius, praying that this was some dirty trick Albus was playing on her. She spots him in the corner, perched on his usual stool next to Zabini, and her unfortunate suspicions are confirmed. His eyes meet hers and winks, then tilts his head questioningly at her frantic expression. She not-so-subtly points to her tie (which she now realizes is a good 3 inches to long) and his eyes widen with realization. He begins to rise, planning on leaving the room before anyone notices, when a voice interupts him.

"MALFOY!" Profssor Flitwick yells, "Just where do you think you're going? Class is starting, sit back down." He sinks as low as he can without falling off his stool, determined to not let anyone notice his red-and-gold tie. Flitwick begins writing on the board, droning on as the eyes of the students return him, to Scorpius' relief.

"Rose," Albus hisses, jabbing her in the side, discreetly trying to get her attention.

"Stop it, Al! I'm trying to take notes!" She huffs.

"Oh, shove it, Rose, I know you've known how to do the Avis charm for months now! Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie? And, Merlin's pants, is Scorpius… ROSE WEASLEY, ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH SCORPIUS MALFOY?"

The whole class looks at them and Flitwick drops the chalk, startled, "Why, in all my years teaching I've never…"

He never does finish his sentence because Dominque interupts, a triumphant grin on her face, "YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU? I KNEW IT! 20 GALLEONS TO ME, TAKE THAT ALBUS!"

By now, Rose's face is that brilliant Weasley red as she switches between glaring at Al, Dom, and Scorpius, who now had his signature smug grin on his face, "Well," Scorpius drawls to Albus, "you should be in Ravenclaw." Scorpius smirk grows bigger, and Albus can't help but lunge at him from across the room, knocking over many books in the process,

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! SLEEPING WITH MY COUSIN!"

Luckily, Rose and Dominique manage to hold his back before he can get to far. Rose opens her mouth to say something but Flitwick speaks first, "DETENTION! THE LOT OF YOU!"


End file.
